the sexual tension of a cab ride
by pyxiegirl
Summary: their was always tension between us but neither of us were to bold to make a move that is until my car got blew up who knew a cab ride could release so much sexual tension and turn it into untouched love will just ask brian o connor and domenic toretto
1. Chapter 1

Sexual tension of a cab ride

The sexual tension was their but the two racers were not that bold to make a move on one another. Torreto couldn't help but stare at Brian like he was the most gorgeous precious thing in the world. He's never been attracted to another man but I guess there's always a first time for everything. Plus the fact that the buster was the one that came to his rescue was shocking all the more.

"You know you're the last person I've ever expected to show up" Dom said gazing out of the car window. Brian took a few quick peeks at him while he trying to keep his eyes glued to the rode. With a shining grin Brian spoke "yeah well I thought if I got your good graces you might let me keep my car".

Dom shook his head and smiled then stared back at Brian "you are my good graces but you're not keeping your car". Brian stared back and held their gaze as Dom asked him "you drive like you've done this before what are you a wheel man". Brian bit his lip and thought of what to say Dom looked him studying him seriously Brian shook his head and said "nah".

"Boost cars" Dom continued determine to get a straight answer "nah never" Brian replied.

Dom thought for a moment then hesitated but asked "ever done time" Brian smirked.

"Couple of over nighters no big deal" he said tried to play it cool. Dom nodded but smirked and said "what about the two years in juvie for boosting cars" Brians eyes widened in response. But took a deep breath and looked at Dom "to soon right" (idk how to spell it).Dom smirking in satisfaction knowing that he caught Brian off guard "yeah I had Jessie run a profile on you Brian o spilner".

Brian looked at Dom like he was a deer been caught headlight "they'll fine anything on the web about anybody so why bullshit".

Brian jumped when a knock came to the window "follow us" so that's he did he followed the Chinese man. Into Chinese restaurant drive way.

Dom looked at Brian and told him to get out of the god they both got and Brian watched as a Chinese looking dude star a conversation with Dom.

Brian looked at him and couldn't help but ask "so what about you" Brian noticed how Dom looked like he didn't want to answer but did anyway and trust me he didn't like what he heard.

"Two years of lopoc I'll die before I have to go back" Dom said with a mix of pain and sadness in his voice tone. Brian suddenly had the urge to reach out and touch but decided against that "Ahhh great" Brian looked at Dominic in confusion.

"What" Brian asked then suddenly a group of motorcycles with guns came up to them bran looked at Dom confused.

But all he got was "it's going to be a long night that's what" the only thing going on in Brian's mind was food and Dominic torreto and sleep and this big boner he has in his pants.

"I thought we had an agreement you stay away I stay away everybody's stays happy" Johnny stated giving Dom a glare "we got lost Johnny what do you want me to tell yah" said Dom.

"Who's we" Johnny asked, Dom pointed at Brian "my new mechanic Brian meet Johnny Tran the guy in the snake skinned pants that's his cousin lance "Brian looked at the two boys just studying them.

"So when are you goanna let me get a shot of that one two thousand of yours "Dom asked. Johnny ignored him and just walked beside Brians car checking it out then he finally looked up at the blonde only to notice how beautiful he is. "Is this your ride" he asked Brian. Not only checking out Brian's car but Brian himself "it was its his now" Brian said looking back at Johnny feeling a bit uncomfortable. Dom shook his head real quick and said "no its not I have to take and deliver it" (I think that's what he said not really sure). Johnny chuckled and walked beside the side of the car dragging his fingers on the side "since it's nobody's car somebody put in the rench time".

"What do you think lance" Johnny said smirking at his cousin. His cousin nodded in agreement "it's an amazing machine".

"Indeed it is" said Johnny he patted doms shoulder and told his crew they were leaving "let's go".

Getting back on his bike Johnny looked at Dom and said "I'll see you in the desert next month be ready to have your ass handed to you".

Dom scratched his back with his finger and replied with a cocky grin "you're going to need more than a crotch rocket".

"I got something for you" Johnny whispered while putting his helmet back on.

They started their bikes and left riding back down the road as they were out of sight Brian turned and looked at Dom "what the hell was that all about". Dom just opened the car door and said "long story I'll tell you later let's get out of here". Brian nodded while opening his side of the car but suddenly they heard the motorcycle's come back and immediately backed away from the car only to see Johnny and his cousin. They held out their guns and just randomly fired at Brian's car shooting everything and anything Brian stared in shock as his car started catching on fire. Then he heard Dom scream "nos "and ran away from the car and Brian just watched it blew up in the air his entire hard work poof gone.

Dom walked over to Brian grabbed his arm and they both started walking out of the restaurant drive way "so what was that all about" asked Brian.

"Long story" Dom said Brian just laughed "well we got a 20 mile hike humor me".

Dom sighed but told him anyway "a business deal that went down south plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister". They both looked at each other and held their gaze Brian watched as Dom licked his lips with sexy long tongue. Then he blushed when he noticed Dom caught him and what's worse his boner had decided to come back hoping of god sake. That Dom didn't see it but what he didn't know that Dom did. Brian quickly made up an excuse and said that he was going to call a taxi Dom nodded ok. As Brian made his way back to Dom the taxi had arrived and they both got in the car. Brian paid the taxi man and told him were to go the car ride was filled with award silence and Dom decided to break it. "Thanks for tonight I kind of you big time" Dom said "no it's cool as long as I earned your respect I'm fine" Brian said smiling lightly at Dom.

Dom laughed and nodded his head "you did but I still want to give you a little something to show you my appreciation".

Brian looked at him confusingly then said "you don't have to Dominic really". But things suddenly heated up when Dom started getting closer to Brian Dom was glad that the cab driver put the black shield up which is a bit sound proof (lol just pretend) . Brian looked at Dom confusingly wondering what in the world he's doing and why is it causing his dick to get even harder.

He looked away from Dom feeling a bit nervous but then froze when shock when he felt a tongue on his neck. He refrained a moan when that tongue was roaming all over the nape of his neck Brian tilted his head back when he felt a pair of juicy thin wet lips sucking and kissing all over his neck . Brian let out a light moan but his mouth was soon covered with Dominic's hand. Dom continued to suck and nip on Brian's neck and biting it here and there. Brian tilted his head more to give him some more access as Dom finished he smiled and kissed the big red mark he left on Brian that was visible to see. So everyone could know who Brian belong to while moving his head away from Brian's neck. Their nose ended up brushing together and brown eyes ended up staring into deep clear blue ones Dom smiled as he watched how Brian's. Cheeks began to flush a deep shade of pink "why you blushing for bri" that caused Brian to blush even more and to hide It he hid his face in Dom's chest. This affection Brian was showing was so unexpected to Dom he didn't expect Brian to save him and he surely did not expect to make such a. Bold move like on Brian and he defiantly did not expect Brian to be the girl of this new forming relationship. Dom's fucked a few guys before only for like one night stands but he's never actually started to have feelings for one Dom's just hoping that Brian feels the same way. As the cab stopped both boys got out and headed inside the torreto house hold what shocked Brian was that Dom didn't let go of his hand. Maybe just maybe Dom might feel the same way from him as Brian does for him. The sexual tension was their but Brian suddenly got very frightened when he remembered he still had a job to do. He was still a cop and if they started a relationship together and Dom and the rest of his new family found out they would kill him not to mention Dom would never trust him or look at him again. Also for the fact that Dom is still with letty a lot was going through Brian's mind right now. He didn't want to lose his family or his new soon to be boyfriend so I guess the only thing left for him to do is let go and that's what he did he let go of Dom's hand and walked away. But that only made Dom run back after him telling him he can stay holding out his hand again Dom looking at Brian telling him to take it. Brian knew he shouldn't take it but he did anyway and as he did sparks flew through both of theirs hands gasping they both looked at each other wondering if the other felt it. now or never Brian thought and guess what he chose now and as both racers were walking back to the house one that front door opened they both new things would be different. Who knew cab ride can release so much sexual tension and end up turning into a new untouched love.

**Mmm should I continue this let me know cause the next chapter was supposed to be a sex scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

As they got in the house Dom told Brian to wait by the door as he went to go yell at his team for ditching him and almost getting caught by the cops. But something caught Vince's attention when he noticed Brian waiting by the door and asked Dom why in the hell he was here. When he shouldn't be because he can't be trusted Dom told Vince that if It wasn't for Brian he wouldn't be here. Vince stayed quit because he knew Dom was right and went back to flirting with the girl he was talking to. As Dom was trying to get back over to Brian letty went over to him and tried to seduce him. But pushed her aside and went straight to Brian who stared at him in awe. At what he just did that and took Brian's hands in his own and entwined their fingers and ked them upstairs to his bedroom.

~In Dom's room~

Brian's pov.

I watched as Dom went over to close his door and locking it. I gulped as I saw the look he had in his eyes. It was full of pure lust which made heat rise to my cheeks when I felt his big strong arms. Wrapping me around my waist from behind as he placed gentle kisses and small bites on my neck. The tingles that he was sending me were just pure pleasure through my body to my now hard rock cock. God I moaned by the way he continued to suck all over my neck while his hands were under my shirt feeling my skin. Then they went don't to my ass I jumped as he grabbed it and moaned louder. He took the chance to spin me around so that I was now facing him and the look he was giving held. Pure lust and passion and a little tint of love but I could be wrong. Because guys like Dom don't fall in love especially to people like me. But what I am sure of is that we have a connection and I know I'm not the only one that feels it. I know Dom feels it to I can tell.

Dom's pov.

God he's so beautiful he's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen next to mia. Which is why most guys want her I thought Brian did to but for the fact that he chose me made me feel really special? I could already see myself falling madly in love with him. But if that does happen I don't think I will ever tell him. Because I don't think I can take any more pain from any one at all anymore or I don't have that much to offer him. But I'll worry about that when the time comes right now I want to worry about this beautiful treasure in my hands right now. I look directly in his beautiful blue eyes and smiled as I saw him blush. I saw him reach over and took the hem of my shirt in his hands and lifted it over my head. I growled at how hard I was getting right now. Because of the sudden confidence he got was really turning me on. Then I brought my hands over to the hem of his shirt and took it off with my teeth. I bent back down and brought my tongue out to lick up and down his chest. I felt him jump a little and I smiled when he brought his hands back around my neck. I brought minds back around his waist pushing my baby further to me so that we were skin on skin. He moaned when both our cock and nipples brushed against each other. He leaned into his head near my ear and said the most sexiest thing that could ever turn me on.

"Dom please fuck me make love to me im so horny honey please make me yours" he said then started to nibble on my ear which made my knees go weak. I picked him up by his legs and carried him over to my bed then laid him down gently on my pillows. Before I even got a chance to get on the bed brian picked me up and flipped us over so that he was on top. Then he automatically attacked my lips with his I bucked my hips up between his. He moaned in response and grinded our crotches together however he gently sucked on my bottom lip asking for was my turn to moan as out tongues battled for dominance. Damn did I mention his sudden confidence is turning me on so sexy I'm about to claim my baby.

**Dammmnnnnn its getting pretty steamy lol sorry for the cliffyhanger….but let me know what you think. Sorry if the scene isn't as good I had to think of how to do this scene since they never showed us doms bedroom. Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im BACKKKK! Sorry I haven't updated this story in like a year truth be told I totally forgot I made a fast and the furious fan fiction. Until I saw it on my document while I was going through my files so I decided to updated because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. But I hope you guys aren't so mad at me it's just sometimes I don't remember half of the stories I write. So I decided to update today **

Both men were now fully naked and very horny and hard for each other. Dom reached over towards his dresser and took out a condom and some lubricant form his top draw. Then looked down at Brian who was staring at him with those lustful clear blue eyes Dom just wanted to ravish Brian. He looks so adorable underneath him with his ocean blonde curly hair and pouted plumped kissable lips. The boy was beautiful Dom new that he knew that since the first time Brian came into his restaurant asking for tuna sandwich. The moment his eyes layed on Brian he knew he had to have him to make him his and now here he was about to make love to the boy. Dom knew Brian wasn't a fuck he will never be just a fuck it will always be making love and he couldn't believe that's what he was about to do right now. He looked down at Brian his Brian and gave him light kisses here and there and lifted up two fingers. Then told Brian to open his mouth so that he can suck on them, Brian did as he was told and winced lightly as Dom stuck a finger inside Brians whole. Brian grabbed ahold of doms shoulders and let him fall fully on top of him Dom looked up at Brian knowing he was in pain. He sat up a little bit so he can capture Brian's lips in a nice passionate kiss. Then he continued to finger Brians whole Brian started to moan and rub his fingers down doms muscled back.

"Go faster Dom" Dom did what Brian said and went faster Brian was moaning uncontrollably. Begging for Dom to go inside him but Dom wanted to hear Brian beg so he teased him and started to massage his balls. Brian started squirming right underneath him "Dom please" Dom smirked and looked down at his boy.

"Please what Brian" said Dom as he continued to finger Brian but really, really fast this time until he could feel brians prostate ( I think that's what it's called not a 100% sure).

Brian slid his fingers all the way down doms back and grabbed ahold of his firm ass "please take me Dom please fuck me".

Dom bent down and captured Brians lips while smiling into the kiss and began to put the condom on his cock and sliding it. In to Brian's hole he groaned loudly as he felt the tightness of Brians whole surround his cock. He continued to kiss his boy so he could be distracted from the pain he was feeling. Everything was perfect until someone opened the door and barged in and gasping loudly at the scene "WHAT THE FUCK DOM". Both boys jumped apart from each other looking surprised and terrified at who had caught them.

DUM DUM DUMMMMMM lol yawl thought you guys were getting a sex scene that early in to the story im so evil! * Evil smiley face* If you guys wonder who was at the door stay tuned to find out

And don't forget to review to tell me what yah think!


End file.
